


Love is not all wine and roses... maybe

by fandom_Kylux_2016, maybe_she



Series: драбблы G-PG-13 [22]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Юмор, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_she/pseuds/maybe_she
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>рыцари Рен помогают магистру осуществить _очень_важный_план_</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is not all wine and roses... maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды Kylux 2016 на Фандомную Битву

  
Магистр Рен начинает заметно нервничать, когда к нему в каюту вваливается шестёрка его рыцарей. Нет, он несколько переживал и до этого, но теперь план, который Рен собирался осуществить, становился всё более реальным, и, будем честны, нервничать было из-за чего. Дверь в каюту закрывается, и в помещении моментально становится тесно. Каждый из рыцарей принёс с собой вещи, без которых план был бы несостоятельным. Рен проводит пальцами по кромке брюк, подтягивая их чуть выше, и нервическим жестом теребит висящие у бёдер подтяжки.  
  
— Сэр, — Аин выходит вперёд и на вытянутых руках протягивает магистру его несуразную кофту с длинными рукавами.  
  
Вся принесённая одежда — только что из прачечной, пахнет мятной свежестью и ещё даже не потеряла тепло после глажки. Аин помогает магистру с кофтой и аккуратно надевает ему на плечи лямки подтяжек, после чего отходит в сторону. Наступает очередь Альта — он вышагивает из-за широкой спины Нэйтана и помогает надеть принесённый им мундир, заботливо расправляя длинные полы. Нэйтан оттирает Альта плечом, выходя в центр каюты, и опускается на колени, застегивая магистру начищенные до зеркального блеска сапоги. Рен щёлкает каблуками, смотрит на отражение потолочных ламп на носках сапог и неуверенно приподнимает уголки губ — он доволен работой, которую так тщательно проделал Нэйтан. Сейлан сменяет Нэйтана — он подаёт магистру пояс и, пока тот надевает его, накидывает на плечи идеально выглаженный плащ. Отступив назад, Сейлан пропускает вперёд Мэй — девушка обходит магистра со спины, проводит расчёской по его волосам, аккуратно укладывая тёмные кудри, а потом достаёт из кармана формы небольшой флакончик.  
  
— Этот запах вам очень пойдёт, магистр, — со всей возможной серьёзностью говорит она, а потом командует: — Прикройте глаза, сэр.  
  
Кайло покорно закрывает глаза, и Мэй распыляет на его волосы и шею немного парфюма с холодным, подчёркнуто маскулинным ароматом.  
  
— Вот так. Идеально, — улыбается Мэй и кивает магистру, отступая на несколько шагов назад.  
  
Наконец, вперёд выступает Гейрт. Он сложен мощно, выглядит даже крупнее и выше самого магистра Рен, и оттого ещё более странной в его руках выглядит тёмно-бордовая роза на длинном шипастом стебле. Он бережно передаёт цветок в руки магистра и делает шаг назад.  
  
— Ну, вот и всё, — выдыхает Аин, внимательно рассматривая своего командира.  
  
Остальные рыцари расслабляются и даже начинают немного улыбаться, Мэй украдкой вытирает глаза кромкой рукава своей формы.  
  
— Сэр, хочу вам напомнить… — начинает Нэйтан, но Кайло его резко прерывает:  
  
— О чём?  
  
Нэйтан всматривается в глаза магистра и понимает — тот на самом деле нервничает. Ещё бы, Нэйтан его понимает. И потому рыцарь продолжает, стараясь выразиться максимально спокойно и тактично:  
  
— Вы не должны говорить ни слова. Пришли, хм, осуществили план, ушли. Переговоры на этой стадии не предполагаются.  
  
— Я в курсе, — язвительно отзывается Рен и идёт к двери.  
  
— Удачи, сэр! — синхронно доносятся ему в спину шесть голосов, и Кайло выходит в коридор, направляясь в сторону капитанского мостика.  
  
На мостике его появление вызывает нездоровое возбуждение, как же, магистр Рен — и без маски. Немногие видели его лицо, и потому офицерский состав моментально начинает перешёптываться между собой. Генерал Хакс отрывает взгляд от контрольной панели, кладёт на неё датапад и поворачивается. В его сторону быстро движется магистр Рен — весь в чёрном, без маски и прячущий правую руку на груди под плащом. На секунду Хакс подозревает, что под крылом плаща скрыта рукоять светового меча и что Рен намерен проделать в его, генерала, теле новое, но малофункциональное отверстие. Расстояние между ними стремительно сокращается, и Хакс малодушно думает о том, что помирать вот так — в расцвете сил и лет — всё же довольно печально. Магистр Рен останавливается в шаге от генерала и молча устремляет на него напряжённый взгляд тёмных блестящих глаз.  
  
— Магистр, что вы хо…  
  
Рен вынимает правую руку из-под плаща и протягивает оторопевшему генералу… цветок. Хакс, не до конца осознавая происходящее, на автомате принимает его и даже утыкается носом в тёмно-бордовые лепестки, втягивая насыщенный сладковатый аромат. Потом сознательное всё же берёт верх над эффектом неожиданности, и Хакс открывает рот:  
  
— Что это должно значить, Рен?  
  
Вместо ответа магистр делает шаг вперёд, обхватывает плечи генерала ладонями и притягивает к себе, целуя — напористо, жадно, нетерпеливо. После этого отстраняется, кивает Хаксу, поворачивается на каблуках и идёт к выходу. Генерал пару секунд задумчиво вертит розу в руке, а потом рявкает на весь мостик:  
  
— Магистр!  
  
Кайло останавливается на месте, но поворачиваться не спешит.  
  
— Через час в моей каюте. И вам придётся объясниться!  
  
Рен тихо хмыкает, чётко отвечает:  
  
— Понял вас, генерал, — и скрывается за дверями.  
  
Генерал откладывает цветок на контрольную панель и берёт в руки датапад, невозмутимо возвращаясь к делам. Где-то в углу помещения лейтенант Митака внезапно осознаёт, что, предугадав такую реакцию генерала, он выиграл на тотализаторе, организованном рыцарями Рен, своё трёхгодичное жалованье. И, неверяще всхлипнув, теряет сознание.


End file.
